Elizabeth Carson
Elizabeth/Elisabeth (Liz) Amelia Carson ( Nee Brant, formerly Stevens, formerly WellsE. E. Nalley on the Crystal Hall Forums (see Talk page)) is the current Headmistress of Whateley Academy. She's also a part-time superheroine - her latest alias being "Lady Astarte". Stories Main Characters * Blast from the Past Appearances * Wednesday Morning, 5AM * Pomp and Conspiracy * My Fair Shine: Part 1 * All Hallows Ball Mentions * Razzle Dazzle Description Elizabeth Carson's history is one of personal sacrifice and great tragedy. The original Champion, Harry Holbrook, saved her life as a child (she was 14, making it about 1945) and had to revive her with a bit of the Champion Force.''Razzle Dazzle: Part 2'' After that, she served as a personal apprentice to him, as Miss Champion. : “What can I say? You gotta love someone who brings his own hostages to a fight.” But Townsend relented. “Okay, okay, they pulled their own weight, and then some. And, to be honest, they really DID figure out more than their fair share of my puzzles, traps, and what-have-you. Mind you, I wasn’t the slightest surprised when Congress passed those ‘Kid Sidekick’ laws, back in the Fifties. Still, Champ was dead by then, and both Junior and Missy were in their twenties. Even if she didn’t look it. Y’know, I’m still not sure if Champ was totally oblivious as to how bad Betsy had the hots for him back then, or if he just liked having this juicy little bobbysoxer in a teeny blue dress panting after him.”''Razzle Dazzle: Part 1'' She has been married and widowed several times over her life, due to her history of combating masked violators, and stands as personal bulwark of protection from the outside interests who would seek to control her school and children. Known previous aliases are Miss Champion, Lady Champion, Comet Queen, Ms. Might and Lady Astarte.Diane Castle on the Crystal Hall Forums (see Talk page) She graduated summa cum laude from DePaul University, class of 1958.Pomp and Conspiracy She has "a Masters in Education, in Education, a Masters in English Lit, a Ph.D. in English Lit, and a Masters in Criminology".The Real MCO She was an English teacher at Whateley Academy by December 20th, 1975.Wednesday Morning, 5AM She was appointed temporary headmistress of Whateley Academy in 1982,The Early Events timeline says 1982 and the appointment was made permanent in 1989. She is 75 years old as of November 2006, meaning she was born around 1931.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Part of her persona as Lady Astarte is a scepter of power. She keeps it in the Vault under Shuster Hall. Powers She's a high level Avatar and a mid-level Exemplar. Her brush with the Champion Force has apparently caused her to age at about 1/4th the pace of normal people since 1945; this causes her no end of grief in her personal life, since she currently looks about the same age as her elder surviving daughter, confusing her grandchildren no end. She is the wielder of the Astarte Force. As a result, she is very tough and very strong (able to shrug off machine gun fire readily), able to fly and fire energy bolts. She is also able to sense souls. She's also a mage of some ability, however much of her power is tied up in the Scepter. Gen1 History In a training exercise, Team Phoenix is assigned to prevent her from capturing them for 40 minutes after a bank robbery. Loophole manages to figure out a tactic to win, for a very rules lawyerish version of win.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter 6The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 1 Superheroine History Miss Champion This was her original ID, given to her as a young, fresh faced Betty Brant by Harry 'Champion' Holbrook when he saved her life. This gift also became Elizabeth's curse as it slowed her aging significantly, leaving her that teeny bopper well into her twenties which caused her no end of issues.E.E. Nalley on The Crystal Hall boards Lady Champion Liz changed to Lady Champion in an attempt to overcome looking 16ish when she was 28. Realizing how fantastically lucky she had been, and seen some tragedies of other sidekicks who either weren't as lucky or skilled, she testified before Congress and recommended the adoption of the anti-Kid-Sidekick laws. This made her something of a pariah in the community. More than one hero muttered 'sell out' or government lapdog, or WORSE behind her back and once or twice to her face. Comet Queen While Liz knew she was right and stuck to her guns, nobody can take being on the outside for that long and she had lived her entire career in the shadow of Harry Holbrook. With the Space Race heating up, and finally her personal life as well, when her instructor in magic, Simon 'Dr. Arcane' Stevens realized his pupil was NOT 16, she took on the mantle of Comet Queen. It was the '60s, what do you want? Lots of people regret names they gave themselves in the 60s. Ms. Might (Champion Force) After her divorce from Stevens in '71 and the rising Feminist movement in the seventies, Liz decided she needed a more socially conscious ID and became Ms. Might. She continued her independent study in magic, doing so in her spare time as a teacher at Whateley Academy, with some guidance and insight from the master mage and trustee that talked her into taking the job in the first place, Ty West. Lady Astarte Hugh Wells was a first for Liz. He was an apple orchard farmer, hard and soft cider brewer and a baseline. A New Hampshire native his hard scrabble, ruggedly independent personality spoke to something in her spirit when they met in Berlin, NH in '75. Were it not for Der Schwarze Bär, Liz would have remained Mrs. Wells, teacher and retired hero at least for the rest of his life and with his pure cussedness, that promised to be a long time. But he didn't, and in her grief, Liz finally felt herself a sufficient sorceress to become Lady Astarte. Her chief problem, to her still very forties way of thinking, was that she had two small children who needed a father, and so she set out to get them one, aggressively courting and marrying Owen Carson who on paper seemed the perfect husband. Owen did adopt Shelly and Miranda, but Owen's personality was not well suited to being the 'junior' as he put it member of the marriage. He couldn't live in her shadow and asked for a divorce in '95. Family Carson was married three times and had three children''The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 1, and possibly some grandchildren, if the information from Deathlist is accurate.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation: * Simon "Dr. Arcane" Stevens (divorced in 1971) ** Samantha Stevens - daughter * Hugh Wells (married in 1978, killed by Der Schwarze Bär in 1981)Ayla and the New School'' ** Shelley Wells-Carson - older daughter (manifested as a mutant with GSD, died in 1995 as a Whateley student, but...)The Secret of the Forger's ListTo Seal Our Happiness (Part 3) ** Miranda Wells-Carson - younger daughter * Owen Carson (divorced in 1995) Besides Shelley, another of her daughters manifested as a mutant. Also, one of her daughters apparently was killed by Deathlist. : Elizabeth Carson hated Deathlist with a passion that she wasn’t really comfortable with. She hated him for being a murdering monster. She hated him for killing one of her children. She hated him for killing Wayne Sotherby, who had served nobly for fourteen years as Champion. She hated him for ripping Lyla Foster - the woman who had helped adapt his crippled, mangled body into his first cyborg chassis - apart in front of her eyes. She hated him because she had gone out of her way to help him when he was just a poor, helpless cripple... and he’d made a sick hobby out of repaying her kindness by attacking those she loved at every opportunity. She hated him for playing on her sympathy again and again, crying out for help and then turning on her when she extended a hand in forgiveness. She hated him for mocking her every time that she did the right thing, no matter how painful it was. But most of all, she hated him for making her accept the hatred as a part of her life. After the death of her second husband she married Owen Carson, who Tywyswyr has a particularly low opinion of.The Secret of the Forger's List - Part 3 Elizabeth and Owen Carson were divorced in 1995; she has been single since then. She currently has a boyfriend, but they are keeping the relationship discreet. Generation 2 During the Summer of 2016, Ms. Carson disappeared (along with several teachers and school trustees) in an incident within the Whateley tunnel system. It's unknown if they are alive of dead. References Category:Staff Category:Avatar Category:Heroes Category:Administration Category:Power Gem Category:Retired Category:2011 Forum Crash Category:Illinois Category:Faculty Advisor Category:Wizard Category:Gen1 Category:Exemplar